


want to show you off

by Evandar



Category: Nailed It! (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: She wants to announce them to the world





	want to show you off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> I loved your prompt for this fandom, so I really hope you enjoy this.

A conversation held off camera: “Is the cake on the set?”

“No.”

Wes emerges from his place behind the scenes to push and pull it into place. The wheels squeak: one of them is jammed. It’s a struggle to move it, and she can’t help herself. 

“Push it, Wes! Pull it! Yes, Wes, yes!”

She _barely_ keeps it from sounding too sexual. His cheeks turn pink, and the look he shoots her is half-hidden behind the wild fall of his hair. He’s trying not to laugh along with her. Good. As long as he finds it funny, she can keep going. 

“Wes? We~es!”

She loves him. Loves his long fluffy hair and his wry smiles and his biceps. Good Lord, his biceps. She loves how they fit together - how they _work_ \- and that’s part of why she wants to announce them to the world; wants to stake her claim to him on this dumb baking show that’s honestly the best job she’s ever had. 

And, if she’s being honest, it’s not like catching them making out would be too much for a show like _Nailed It!_

He doesn’t want to, not yet. _Yet_. She’ll win eventually. She always does.


End file.
